Data storage systems typically include storage media, supplementary electronic components, mechanical parts, software and other components. Storage media in such data storage systems can include, for example, an array of conventional solid state cells, one or more magnetic discs, one or more optical discs, or an advanced collection of nano-devices. Production of storage media is not perfect and consequently defects still remain after the storage media are produced. Such residual media defects can cause errors during operation of the data storage system.
Aspects of the present disclosure provide solutions to these and/or other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.